


Indulgence

by bucheonsbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Breathplay, Cock and balls spanking, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Kinky sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Safeword Use, Shameless smut actually, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Subdrop, Subspace, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe
Summary: Baekhyun only needs one word to free his wrists from the handcuffs and link hands with Chanyeol. And Chanyeol needs just another to relieve himself inside Baekhyun.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a drabble,,,, but here we are. It turned out to be longer than what I initially imagined.
> 
> Shoutout to Urr for beta reading and helping me with the entire process, thank you <3333

The handcuffs feel good against his skin.

Chanyeol thrusting in and out, leaning down to whisper dirty things in his ear only fuel Baekhyun’s desire to spread his legs wider and close his eyes.

It feels good- so good Baekhyun can’t help his quickening heartbeat, can do nothing about the way he shakes under Chanyeol’s control. It’s not in his power not to react; it’s his body’s doing.

And Chanyeol does nothing to help him cool down, snapping his hips inside Baekhyun as if taking revenge, hard and unforgiving, on _purpose_. And each time Baekhyun screams, Chanyeol goes harder.

But he leans every now and then, kissing Baekhyun’s temple and asking how he’s feeling. He asks which color Baekhyun is at when the smaller fails to answer right away, begging for Chanyeol to slow down inside him to be able to take a breath and formulate words.

With his arms restricted above his head, Baekhyun can only tug at them every time his lover thrusts inside him- when Chanyeol grips his hips with meaning, to bruise, and thrusts inside him. Precise and concise, Chanyeol knows _where_ and _how_ to hit.

Baekhyun would not admit it out loud, but his dick twitches whenever Chanyeol pinches his nipples enough to make it hurt- to make them red and puffy- trembles when Chanyeol slaps his balls and tells him to stay still and take it like a good boy.

Or sometimes, when Chanyeol leans down and tells Baekhyun that the next time they’re naked and he’s inside him, they’ll have an audience. People to watch Baekhyun getting fucked in the ass and cry, people to _see_ just how much he gets off on pain and power play. And although he doesn’t admit it out loud, it makes his cheeks flame with embarrassment and arousal.

Today’s like any other day, Baekhyun finds, any usual one Chanyeol fucks the life out of him on a bed.

The handcuffs attached to the bed limit his movement up until the wrists.

Baekhyun’s always loved wearing them during their scenes, always loved the feeling of being restricted and powerless under Chanyeol. But for some reason, today, they’re starting to feel heavy.

They’re not restricting his blood flow and they’re not tight enough to hurt, that Baekhyun knows. And the more they go on with the scene, the more does Baekhyun notice them.

The smaller doesn’t usually notice them- Baekhyun focuses on the _feeling_ they bring him, on the way they enhance sex and pleasure.

Chanyeol is still as hard and unforgiving inside him and Baekhyun momentarily realises he wants to hold hands with his lover, wants their fingers interlocked every time Chanyeol grants him a push and pull.

And that’s why, Baekhyun understands, the handcuffs aren’t feeling as good as they did minutes before. Why they feel constricting and heavy, why they make him frustrated and lonely.

Chanyeol is right there; inside him, above him, against him, but not hand in hand with him. And for a reason he can’t pinpoint, today, that fact alone makes him sad. Baekhyun absolutely hates it.

“Yellow.” Baekhyun shakily whispers.

All movement stops.

Immediately, Baekhyun feels two hands cradling his face. “Look at me.” Chanyeol first instructs, eyes looking into his lover’s until the smaller can focus. “What is it?” He asks in a softer tone. “Does anything hurt?”

“The handcuffs.” Baekhyun quickly answers, tugging at them with both hands to catch his attention. “Take them off, please.”

As soon as the words leave Baekhyun’s mouth, Chanyeol reaches for the keys on their nightstand and uncuffs him. He doesn’t ask why nor questions it until Baekhyun is freed and the handcuffs are lying on the floor.

“Were they hurting?” Chanyeol asks again, grabbing hold of Baekhyun’s wrists gently to inspect the area. “Too tight? Was it-“

Baekhyun revels in the way Chanyeol _still_ has not pulled out of him, at them being connected. At Chanyeol not thinking of pulling out. “They weren’t hurting.”

The eyes that fall on him are curious. Not judging, not questioning, only awaiting answers with an impatience Baekhyun knows translates in nothing but worry. “I- I didn’t want them anymore. It wasn’t hurting but-“ And _now_ he feels shy, embarrassed even about having to explain.

But one thing Chanyeol has taught him through the years is that any reason he finds valid for safewording out of a scene in the middle of one, with the mindset he’s in, is valid. If Baekhyun wants out, it’s valid. No matter the reason.

One may think of not feeling good, being physically hurt, not feeling mentally well- having a cramp, not feeling like having sex anymore, feeling hungry, thirsty… and many more Baekhyun could have thought of. The _generic_ ones.

“But?” Chanyeol gently reminds him, hands leaving his face to hold onto his hips, leaving him space to breathe. “Tell me.” He says earnestly. “Whatever it is.”

Baekhyun swallows. “I… wanted to hold your hands- I know it”s silly but I wanted to link fingers and feel you but they weren’t letting me. I like them, you know? I really do but today- when you snapped inside, I wanted you to… hold my hands.”

And as if that was the only thing Chanyeol needed to hear to lean down again, he does. He leans until his head rests against Baekhyun’s neck and kisses the flushed skin before putting his weight on his forearms and caging Baekhyun’s head, his face centimeters away from Baekhyun’s.

“That’s not silly.” The taller gently reprimands. “Those are your feelings. They’re not silly, Baekhyun. They’re important and you _know_ it.”

Baekhyun does. “It just didn’t feel like… a reason important enough to safeword. Just to hold hands- you know?”

Without further ado, Chanyeol grabs the smaller’s hands and links them with his, pining them against the mattress. “Anything is valid to safeword, Baekhyun. Anything you feel needs safewording.” Dropping a kiss against Baekhyun’s lips, Chanyeol smiles at him. “You didn’t like how you felt, right? That’s what’s important. Your feelings. And whenever you need out, you do it. Okay?”

“Okay.” The smaller takes a deep breath in and looks at their linked hands. “I like the cuffs. I really do but today… I guess I liked you more.”

At that Chanyeol laughs, kissing Baekhyun another time before tilting his head. “What about now? What do you want?”

Still very much aware of their position, Baekhyun squeezes his lover’s hands. “Fuck me like this.”

“Yeah okay. Just as hard?”

“Just as hard.” Baekhyun whispers back and it’s the only thing Chanyeol needs, Baekhyun thinks, to start snapping inside him.

Instead, Chanyeol leans closer until his mouth is against Baekhyun’s ear. “You’re a hundred percent sure?”

Baekhyun simply squeezes back on the hands holding his. “Yes, _please_.”

Now that is going to be amusing. That is what Baekhyun’s been wanting for the past few minutes. Just as hard, he doesn’t want to be babied, he just wants to hold hands.

It doesn’t take much longer for Chanyeol to press harder into Baekhyun’s hands, right above his head, and squeeze his fingers. Pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s jaw, Chanyeol whispers pet names he only ever uses during scenes, dirty names Baekhyun enjoys hearing as much as Chanyeol enjoys using.

Tells Baekhyun he’s such a slut for spreading his legs and taking him in his cunt. Spits on the smaller’s dick before kissing the way up his neck.

Baekhyun knows what’s coming, feels his dick twitch in answer and his neck flame at the thought.

“You like it, don’t you?” Chanyeol’s tone is mocking, and it only makes the fire on his cheeks worsen. One hand escapes from his, and before Baekhyun can open his eyes and look properly, Chanyeol has laid a slap against the tip of his dick. “You love being treated like the bitch you are. _My_ bitch.”

Chanyeol has yet not moved inside him, but Baekhyun feels him twitching. It’s good to know he’s not the only one getting off their games. But what Baekhyun also knows is that he’s supposed to say it back, _affirm_ and confirm it. He doesn’t. And what’s even more ridiculous is Baekhyun trying to convince himself he’s too embarrassed to repeat it, trying to pretend like he’s not awaiting another slap, doing it for Chanyeol to lay yet another calculated spank.

“Oh, you think I don’t see right through you, _baby_?” Chanyeol leans in again, his free hand going for Baekhyun’s throat while the one he previously left interlocked with Baekhyun’s stays where it is, holding his hand. “_Say it._” And he squeezes, slowly, making it difficult for Baekhyun to breathe. He can still get air in and out, but it’s harder with the quantity Chanyeol allows.

Baekhyun is so hard and high he thinks he’s going to die like this. His heart is jumping out of his chest and his dick is twitching and there’s nothing he can do about it. It’s so good being under Chanyeol, _playing_ with Chanyeol, that he’ll die happy if this was to be his last moment.

The spank he receives against his thigh is almost painful enough to break him out of his daze- Baekhyun knows he needs to do what is told to receive what he wants. With a shaky breath, Chanyeol’s hand still very much against his throat, Baekhyun spreads his lips. “I- I’m your bitch, Sir.”

The reward comes in the form of yet another spank against his cockhead.

Baekhyun cries for it this time, for the sweet sting, the cooling burn that happens seconds later. He spreads his legs and _begs_ this time for more, doesn’t explicitly say what it is that he wants, but he begs for it.

“Say it loud and clear, _Baekhyun_.”

The amount of self-control Chanyeol has is out of this world. Just how does he stand being inside Baekhyun- who’s been squeezing non stop- and manages to sit through calmly, inflicting pain all over where Baekhyun craves it without fucking into him?

“S-Spank me, please.”

Chanyeol pulls out of his ass and tells him to turn around and kneel on all fours, helping him here and there where Baekhyun is too shaky to move on his own.

The spanks start unexpectedly on his ass cheeks, Chanyeol alternating between left and right, only sometimes going lower to his thighs. And just when Baekhyun thinks they’re done, Chanyeol spreads his cheeks with one hand to reveal his cunt and starts spanking the little fluttering entrance with the other until Baekhyun cries, and his arms give up on him. He doesn’t know how long he stays under Chanyeol’s hands, stops counting when his mind doesn’t allow him to focus no more and simply lets himself enjoy the burn, the pain Chanyeol willingly delivers.

“Color?” Baekhyun hears from a voice that seems too far for him. His bottom feels like it’s been set on fire, but the cooling effect of the hands rubbing his cheeks reminds him that indeed, there _is_ another person in the room.

“Green.” Baekhyun musters up all his energy to answer, but it only comes out in a whisper. Apparently, Chanyeol catches it because he turns Baekhyun’s body again until his back hits the mattress. The exhaustion and change in mood are nothing new, but he knows he’s dropping much more than he was minutes ago.

Chanyeol knows it just as well, it seems, as he gently spreads his legs, hands on his knees to open up Baekhyun for himself. The smaller feels a body press against his in a matter of seconds, and to his biggest pleasure, hands locking in his.

Truth is, Baekhyun is not against ass spanking. He loves it almost as much as he loves getting his dick hit, or his balls. And while Chanyeol gives him time to catch his breath, Baekhyun tries to formulate an intelligent sentence composed of words to express his desire for _yet_ other types of spanks.

The reason why Chanyeol leans down and kisses his neck gently and squeezes their linked hands is all known to Baekhyun, who, even in his soft and comfortable subspace, knows is to help him cool down and check in. But Baekhyun doesn’t want to cool down.

“_Daddy._”

Chanyeol’s movement on his neck stops. Baekhyun still remembers his tricks- and he knows very well his lover remembers as well. Baekhyun only ever calls him daddy when he’s far away into the subspace and he’s asking for more. He doesn’t want to end it gently, Baekhyun still wants it hard.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

Chanyeol is still very much hard, and this time, he’s not inside Baekhyun. His cock is barely centimeters away from Baekhyun’s cunt, but he’s not pushing it in.

“Spanks- _please_.”

“You know how to use your words better than this.” Chanyeol warns.

He has to mention where. “On… here.” Baekhyun grabs his dick with trembling fingers. “Here please.”

When Chanyeol slaps his hand away and takes hold of Baekhyun’s dick himself, Baekhyun thinks he’s about to get it. Things don’t go quite as planned when his lover tightens his hold on the base, making it hurt more than anything. “And does this not have a name, _Baekhyun_?”

“My cock, Sir!” He screams, hands itching to grab the sheets and pull- but he can’t, not when Chanyeol placed them the way he did against the mattress. “Please spank my cock- make it hurt, _please, please, please_-“

The first hit takes Baekhyun by surprise, making him seize up in shock.

“There we go.” Chanyeol gives another light spank against his balls and takes hold of the smaller’s dick. “Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Before Baekhyun can answer, Chanyeol has his dick secured in a hand at the base while the other starts delivering spanks on Baekhyun’s cockhead that only increase in intensity as they come by. Baekhyun stops counting after ten.

His mind is swimming, too far away, and he’s satisfied. He hasn’t come yet, but that’s just the power pain has over him. Baekhyun craves it like a drug and welcomes it like a loved one.

Baekhyun roughly feels a cold substance against his entrance before looking down to see Chanyeol applying lube to his hard cock, stroking it a few times before pushing himself on his elbows to hover over Baekhyun, one hand going to link with Baekhyun’s while the other- the one he lubed them with, goes to push his cock right back inside the smaller.

When his dirty hand catches Baekhyun’s, the smaller doesn’t mind the remaining lube dirtying his fingers when he can only register Chanyeol’s thrusts in and out of him, when he feels stubborn lips suck love bites in his neck like Chanyeol’s life depends on it. There’s so many, and Baekhyun can only know by the little amount he counted before losing it on the pace set inside him.

Chanyeol leaves his neck to aim his forehead, lips warm and wet against his skin, delivering a kiss so oddly soft compared to what he’s doing inside him, what he _did_ to Baekhyun’s body. And just like that, he lets himself be surprised.

“Open up.” He spits once, twice, thrice in Baekhyun’s mouth before smiling. “Swallow.”

There’s something so satisfying in the way Chanyeol marks him every single time they’re intimate. Be it kisses or love bites, dirtying his insides or leaving willing bruises on his body, Chanyeol does it like he owns the place. And it’s true, he really does own Baekhyun- the smaller can attest to that since _he_ gave _him_ that right.

Only when Chanyeol’s rhythm starts faltering does Baekhyun understand he’s close. But the way he squeezes on the smaller’s hands and the way he doesn’t crash in his neck to bite like he usually does tells Baekhyun something is up.

“I’m gonna come inside you.”

Chanyeol swallows like he’s nervous. “And then I’ll piss inside you.”

Baekhyun feels the shivers run through his body and shake him in an eruption of goosebumps which don’t go unnoticed by his lover.

They’ve had this discussion exactly a week ago when Chanyeol brought it up first as a joke to see Baekhyun’s reaction and then got enough courage to tell him he’s been wanting to try it with him. If Baekhyun was okay with it. Baekhyun had never tried it yet, and he could still see the appeal to it.

The dirty, _shameful_, feeling that is associated with peeing, the claim Chanyeol would put on him by doing something so instinctive, almost to say animal. How he’d mark Baekhyun as his, like a dog would pee on a surface to mark it.

Baekhyun had said yes, that he was willing to try.

Thinking about it as he lies under Chanyeol, Baekhyun realises he’s a little nervous- he wants Chanyeol to enjoy it, to enjoy it with him, and so he nods. Reaffirms that he’s willing.

His lover only pinches his waist at the lack of words. “Baekhyun.” He warns.

“Relieve yourself inside me.” His face is red to a point he can’t even describe, his neck is burning and Baekhyun feels the arousal extend to his chest, right above his nipples. “I want you to.” He says again when he notices Chanyeol stopped moving inside him.

It’s all the encouragement Chanyeol needs to push into his lover’s hands and pin them down on the mattress, squeezing harder than he did moments before, pushing in and out sloppily until he tenses and lets out one last moan, coming inside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is acquainted with cum painting his walls, knows how Chanyeol enjoys pulling off right after to watch his fucked cunt gaping and spilling with cum, sometimes likes to push it back inside or makes Baekhyun push it out, tells him he needs to strengthen his pretty cunt and to learn to take and push.

Except today, when Chanyeol pulls his soft dick out of him, it’s for a completely different reason. From even the way he looks at Baekhyun, the soft worry clouding his eyes, the smaller knows he’s nervous about it. Baekhyun nods at him and hooks both hands under the back of his knees to spread his legs wider, entrance fluttering, Baekhyun tries to keep it open for Chanyeol’s piss to shoot inside him.

The fact that Baekhyun is still very much hard goes unnoticed by Baekhyun himself, forgetting about the promise of an orgasm as he awaits his partner to start.

The beginning isn’t as strong as he thought it would be, the stream yet soft against his skin, barely shooting inside. It feels like someone’s dropping water on his exposed bottom, nothing too strong until Chanyeol lets his stream flow naturally, more and more liquid hitting Baekhyun’s skin hard as it arrives, and before he knows it, Chanyeol guides his dick to the fucked entrance and pushes in.

The feeling is unexplainable. The warmth he feels as his insides get filled is something he’s never experienced, not even when it was cum being shot inside him. The stream is steady and strong by now, and the sounds that Chanyeol lets out above him make his dick twitch. His _unattended_, _hard_ dick. Chanyeol hovers properly above him to link their hands together.

“You like that?” Chanyeol asks, breathy in his ear. “Like being my personal little _urinal_?”

Baekhyun cries when the orgasm hits him unexpectedly, sobs at the way his dick shoots cum at Chanyeol’s dirty and humiliating words. He cries out of pleasure, out of shame, and yet his legs never close, he holds himself tightly opened for his lover, ignoring the way his entrance feels puffy from all the in and out, the spanking. Ignores how his legs feel sore and heavy because Chanyeol’s inside him and he feels good. Because Baekhyun is being useful lending his cunt.

“You’re my pretty little slut, you know that?” Chanyeol whispers in his ear, with renewed confidence Baekhyun can only guess came from watching him have an orgasm. “Came because I peed in your ass.” It’s only then that he registers the stream has stopped, and Chanyeol has finished relieving himself. “You don’t even need _that_ to orgasm.” Chanyeol says as he grabs Baekhyun’s now sensitive little dick, squeezing the head. “You come just from being peed on, don’t you?” And he laughs. “You only need your cunt to come. Only ever needed my cock to orgasm.”

Baekhyun registers a kiss against his cheek and a soft “_I love you_” before his body gives in to the exhaustion and his eyes, to the darkness.

***

The light hits hard against his closed eyes, making him groan in displeasure. Then, it’s followed by noise.

Baekhyun opens his eyes unwillingly, feeling sore all over before his hands catch on soft material. After a few seconds, he’s able to focus enough to see light coming from the bathroom inside their bedroom. The water is running, but it’s not loud enough for it to be coming from the shower.

Looking down, Baekhyun notices he’s wrapped in a heavy blanket and that he’s lying on the couch next to their bed. “Chanyeol?” He tries, biting back a yawn as he uncovers his arms and stretches them above his head.

He remembers the scene, but the ending not so much. He must have passed out, or fallen asleep. And judging by the way the sheets have been stripped from the bed along with their blankets, Baekhyun can only guess Chanyeol has started cleaning.

Their last moment comes in mind- the mess Chanyeol made out of Baekhyun’s bottom as his piss mixed with the cum he already shot inside him. At that, Baekhyun opens up the blanket to take a look at his body. Besides the few bruises here and there, Baekhyun doesn’t feel anything damp or wet around his ass- it’s a shame, because he liked the feeling much more than he would have ever thought.

Kicking the blanket away, Baekhyun gets up gently and puts foot after foot carefully on the padded floor. Chanyeol appears in the room right before he can touch the bed.

“You up?” He asks, as if Baekhyun wasn’t walking naked towards him.

“Do I look asleep?” Baekhyun bites back, cracking a smile at Chanyeol sticking his tongue out at him. “How long was I out?”

“About fifteen minutes?” The taller walks past Baekhyun and grabs the discarded blanket from the floor to throw it on their bed, standing still as naked as Baekhyun. “I barely had time to clean you up and take the sheets off.”

And without a question, he walks to where Baekhyun is still standing only to carry him back to the bed and place him on his lap, Chanyeol’s chin resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder as Baekhyun revels in the softness of the blanket thrown under them. Just like that, Chanyeol wraps arms around his waist to keep him in place while Baekhyun wraps his around Chanyeol’s neck.

They usually go on with aftercare right after finishing a scene, but sometimes, like today, Baekhyun falls asleep before Chanyeol can scoop him up and away from their mess and cuddle him skin to skin.

“Thirsty?” Chanyeol whispers, rubbing a warm hand over his back while the other holds his waist.

“No.”

“You still need to drink, sweetheart.”

“I like how you ask for my opinion and then totally disregard it.” Baekhyun takes the glass of water without another fight, only a little smile on his face as Chanyeol helps him down it and places it back on the nightstand when it’s all gone down Baekhyun’s throat.

They cuddle some more, Baekhyun tightly holding onto Chanyeol as the latter whispers praises and tells him how proud he is of him. How well he did. How much he enjoyed it. And then he asks. “How did you feel about the scene?”

Baekhyun knows exactly what he’s asking about, but where would the fun be in giving in so easily? “You’re gonna have to be more specific with me. _Use your words._”

In answer, Chanyeol lightly slaps one ass cheek and mumbles something under his breath Baekhyun can’t quite catch. If Baekhyun knew how to use his words to _get his cockhead spanked_, then Chanyeol surely can ask about his feelings without an issue. “Did you like it?”

It’s still too stiff and unprecise to Baekhyun’s liking. “What is _it_, Chanyeol?”

“Everything I did to you.” It comes in a hushed whisper, Chanyeol’s hold tightening around him. “Especially at the end with- the piss and pushing it inside you.”

“I loved it.” His answer is muffled from the way he nuzzles inside Chanyeol’s neck. “I really, _really_ liked it and-“

“And?” Chanyeol quickly catches back, tone hopeful. It makes Baekhyun feel good, not being the only one stressing the little things. It reminds him that although Chanyeol is in control and steady in their scenes, he still stresses things out like him. He wants approval from Baekhyun as much as Baekhyun wants approval from him.

“And I wanna do it again.” He breathes in deeply, deciding that there shouldn’t be so much beating around the bush for something like this. They often exchange on the things they like and the things they don’t and as lovers, as people who share a bed, there shouldn’t be so much secrecy and keeping things from each other.

Although Baekhyun usually doesn’t admit the things that make him hot and bothered over and over again, or when Chanyeol teases him about them, he still makes sure to get his message across before any scene. He’s had to once tell Chanyeol about all the things he wanted to try and the things he wasn’t so hot about.

And Baekhyun understands it- how can he not when they’ve been together for so long? When talking about sex preferences and likes has to come often in the discussion. For their kind of games- _scenes_\- there _has_ to be communication.

Baekhyun’s just always been one to get red in the face too easily. And maybe Chanyeol’s just the same after all. “I liked feeling warm- it was warm all over me. I love when you mark me.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol sounds more breathy than he should. “What did you like most about it?”

“When you pushed inside me.” This time, Baekhyun decides he wants to look at his lover’s face and say it all over again. “What you said to me- what you called me.” He can’t bring himself to say the word again from how hot it makes him feel to just think about it. “That you made me feel powerless. Like I was your toy- you know how much I like it.”

The soft laugh that escapes Chanyeol’s lips is a welcomed one. “I didn’t know how far I could go with this but if you liked it, well… let’s try it again next time?”

“You bet your ass we will.”

When Chanyeol looks to the ground, Baekhyun remembers the forgotten handcuffs. “I know we talked about it, but are you sure you’re good to go with the handcuffs again?”

“I think so.” The smaller links their hands and turns his head to look in the direction where his lover is already looking. “I just felt more clingy today.”

“You let me know when you want out of them, okay?”

Chanyeol carries Baekhyun to the other side of the bed to reach for the drawers where he leaves ointments and creams to apply on Baekhyun’s body whenever he bruises him, allowing Baekhyun to slouch his body against his, going lax in his hold for what’s about to come.

Applying ointment and cream is something Chanyeol takes his time with, one he puts energy and effort in, making sure to massage the product into his lover’s skin, offering care as well as massage.

Baekhyun moans a little at the way Chanyeol presses knowingly into his skin, dropping his head in Chanyeol’s neck as the latter moves his hands from Baekhyun’s ass cheeks to his entrance, expert fingers lathering the substance over the place he spanked him.

It moves this way until he has to reach for Baekhyun’s front and Baekhyun begs for a kiss, one that is granted to him with lips and tongue too eager to lick inside his mouth, care almost forgotten when the smaller whines against him and starts demanding his attention.

“Give me a second, Baek.”

But Baekhyun doesn’t _want_ to- he wants attention and kisses and hand holding and Chanyeol over him.

With one last kiss, Chanyeol maneuvers the smaller on the blanket, making sure Baekhyun is lying on his back, legs spread for him. Baekhyun feels him spreading the cream over his thighs where he spanked a few times, moving all the way up to his dick and balls.

“You don’t have to put any here.” Baekhyun says as he slowly closes his legs, not wanting the pain to leave his body- spanks still so fresh against his cockhead, he wants to keep his bruises. “I like when it hurts.”

Chanyeol smiles at him with something Baekhyun only knows is love, grabs one of his knees gently and pushes it away from the other. “I know that.” There’s no mocking in his voice, no judging, only the traces of a lover who’s been over Baekhyun long enough to know him like the back of his hand. “But it’s to prevent bruises, help healing the already existing ones.”

“I want it to hurt.” Baekhyun almost begs when his legs get spread again, the taller’s hand resting against his inner thigh. “I want to feel it hurting.”

“It’ll still hurt for a few days. The cream is no magic, sweetheart.”

Baekhyun knows it’s his sex craved brain talking, and he knows, somewhere deep in his mind, that Chanyeol’s absolutely right, that he’ll regret not letting him treat all over his body, but he _likes_ the pain. Every time he sits or moves, when his underwear rub against his skin, reminding him of what Chanyeol inflicted on his body, of the things Baekhyun _loves_\- it does things to his heart.

The remaining parts are his wrists, nipples and neck for the handcuffs, the pulling and the choking. Baekhyun doesn’t think it’s necessary as it shouldn’t bruise, but Chanyeol’s a firm believer that anywhere that is restricted or that has received any impact should be treated.

“Sit for a few minutes until it’s all absorbed. I’ll prepare the bath.”

“Chanyeol?”

Said man turns around mid-way to look at him.

“Can we eat in the bath too?”

Chanyeol erupts in laughter before walking back to the smaller man on the bed, kissing his forehead and nodding. “What do you want?”

“Vanilla ice cream mixed with Nutella. In the same bowl, please.”

“What else?”

Baekhyun feels a tug at his heart from the way this man looks at him, the way he can’t help but reach and hold his hand like it’s the most natural thing. And it should be, considering they’ve been together for years, living in the same place for almost a year now.

“Strawberries and whipped cream.”

Kissing his cheek another time, Chanyeol leans down to connect lips with Baekhyun and lets out a very soft “_I love you_” before leaving the room.

Baekhyun screams it back with all his forces for Chanyeol to hear him from the kitchen.

***

It’s not their last time diving into watersports. And this gets proven over the course of the following week.

Baekhyun comes up to Chanyeol and asks if they could do it again, and Chanyeol is all too eager to accept.

They decide to bring it to the shower this time, looking for a change in scenery. Chanyeol drinks plenty of water to be able to pee before getting an erection or getting too excited. Letting the water wet their skin, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun against the wall, back to him, and hits his cock against Baekhyun’s bottom, a hand against the smaller’s throat as he whispers dirty things in his ear.

The stream is much steadier this time and hits Baekhyun full force; over his ass cheeks, his lower back and down his thighs. Among all the things Baekhyun feels, shame strikes the hardest, and yet, he’s hard and hot under Chanyeol’s touch.

Chanyeol turns him around so they’re facing each other and aims his dick at Baekhyun’s front, piss wetting the smaller’s dick and balls and moving a little higher for his stomach. It’s only when the piss reaches Baekhyun’s nipples that he has an orgasm.

“I’m guessing you’re really, _really_ taking a liking to this.” Chanyeol teases after he’s done relieving himself, letting Baekhyun hit his chest for all the teasing. The smaller still jerks him off shortly after and lets his cum shoot all over his already dirty stomach.

Sometimes, Chanyeol likes it in bed when they’re having sex. Other times, Baekhyun asks to be plugged so he can keep his lover’s warm piss up his cunt for the day.

And sometimes, Baekhyun just enjoys sitting in the bath and letting Chanyeol piss all over him, avoiding his face, but allowing all other parts of his body.

But for Chanyeol, his favorite option of them all is when he gets to start wetting Baekhyun’s bottom and then _pushing_ inside him, relieving himself inside his lover until he’s all done. Loves feeling Baekhyun moan and get all red under him, clenching around him not to let the liquid out.

They have to change the sheets more often and buy more material to accommodate when they practice it on the bed, Baekhyun more often than not whines about not being able to hold Chanyeol’s piss in- _even with the help of a plug_\- for more than a few hours. Their showers get longer, Baekhyun tries to make Chanyeol drink huge amounts of water on a daily so he can get peed on longer.

None of it bothers Chanyeol. He loves it so much-_ too much_ with Baekhyun.

And his sweetheart loves it just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so watersports. I've never really tried writing it, but it's always been something I enjoyed reading and thinking about. Initially, I wasn't going to add it here. 
> 
> Like,,, this was only supposed to be a short sweet drabble and end after they've taken care of the handcuffs issue. But then I was like,,, why not add more of the horny? Because that's ALWAYS more fun ;-0 
> 
> ANYWAYS this is like the first time I really write pwp. A real pwp with very, very little plot. I think the only plot I've had are the hints at their relationship and the fact that they've been living together for a year. 
> 
> I didn't wanna focus on details and plot for once and really just roll with porn over porn over some more porn. As for who they are, I didn't wanna think much of it. Where they live, who they are, do they work, etc etc. I think another detail I added was about their wealth somehow? At least from hinting at the bathroom in their suite (adding that in a house is pretty expensive jjsjsjs).
> 
> The only important thing for me was that they were together and in love. So if there's anything you wanna take away from the story, it's that!
> 
> Last thing, let me know if you've already imagined their lives/occupations/interests/etc. Basically how you pictured them from the little you read in the fic.
> 
> Oh!! And what you thought of the kinks and all! I hope y'all read all the tags before starting not to be surprised with kinks you don't like *_*
> 
> I really wanna hear what you thought of it and what you liked and all *_*
> 
> Please do tell me what you thought of it! I read all comments and they always make me super happy!! :)
> 
> You can reach me here [twitter](https://twitter.com/bucheonsbabe?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor) and here [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bucheonsbabe) :)<3


End file.
